the trouble with parents mindreading trad
by Lyberty's
Summary: traduction de Sparkly Daleks os:Nessie Cullen trouve qu'avoir un père qui lit dans les pensées c'est mignon quand on est bébé, mais totalement gênant lorsque vous êtes adolescente!


**Coucou alors voila la traduction de '****The Trouble With Parents MindReading' by Sparkly Daleks**

**Je suis désolée pour ce qui attendais la suite et fin de l'anniversaire mais suite à une mauvaise manip' (et oui la technologie et moi ça fait deux en général^^) la suite a été effacée!!! et franchement j'ai pas eu le temps ni le courage pour la reprendre^^ sorry**

**Donc j'ai traduit cet os qui n'est pas de moi et qui j'espère vous fera patienter!!**

Bonne lecture et reviewez (je transmet à l'auteur)

..........................................................................................................

Renesmée

J'ai dansé en entrant par la porte, soupirant pour moi même. Lorsque je suis entrée dans la maison de famille, je me suis aperçu dans la miroir. Mes joues étaient rougies et mes cheveux s'étaient échappés de mon élastique, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. J'étais trop heureuse pour y faire attention.

"Bonjour, Ness'" souria grand mère alors que je dansais en passant devant elle. Elle et grand père étaient assis sur le divan à lire ensemble.

"Salut, mamie! Salut, papi!" dis je en souriant. Je fais signe à mes tantes Alice et Rosalie lorsque je suis passée devant elles, et j'ai donné un coup de poing à oncle Emmett, qui jouait à la Xbox, sur le bras. Il a prit un air enjoué essayant de me toucher, mais je l'ai esquivé et suis parti loin, en souriant. Oncle Jasper était sur son ordinateur et m'a souri lorsque je me suis tournée vers lui. Je savais qu'il savait que j'étais très heureuse, mais il ne me demandera pas pourquoi. C'est l'une des grandes qualités de mon oncle J.

J'ai couru par la porte arrière et j'ai sauté par dessus la rivère, courant vers le cottage où mes parents et moi vivons.

"Bonjour!" M'annonçais je, en poussant la porte. Maman et papa étaient dans le salon, regardant la TV et en train de se rouler une pelle. Normalement ça m'aurait donné envie de vomir, mais aujourd'hui j'étais si heureuse que j'ai simplement roulé des yeux.

"Bonjour Renesmée" souria maman en se détachant de papa. "Comment tu vas? Eh bien, manifestement tu es très heureuse a propos de quelque chose. Veux tu le partager?"

J'ai haussé les épaules, qui signifiait vraiment, 'Pas question!'

Papa m'a regardé fixement un moment, puis s'est retourné vers maman. 'Jacob l'a embrassé pour la première fois.'

"Papa!" hurlais je. "C'est pas vos affaire!"

Il haussa les épaules, m'immitant.

"J'espère qu'il t'a demandé la permission d'abord." m'a dit maman sérieusement.

"Oui, bien sûr qu'il l'a fait." dis je rapidement. C'est tout ce que j'allais leur révéler. Il n'y a pas moyen que je dise à mes parents comment Jacob est venu me chercher à l'école et nous a conduit à La Push. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que Jacob et moi marchions pieds nus sur le sable quand il s'est tourné vers moi, murmura, "Ness, je peux..." et puis nous nous sommes embrassés. Et ce ne sont pas leurs affaires que nous avons été comme ça pendant une demi-heure, nos bras autour de l'autre et nos lèvres se déplaçant en douceur...

Un bruit interrompit mon souvenir. J'ai cessé de me morfondre et j'ai regardé papa grogner.

Merde.

"Papa, reste en dehors de ma tête!" grognais je. "Ce n'est pas tes affaires!"

Il a continué a grogner, alors que maman soupira.

"Il n'a pas été brutal avec toi, l'était il?" me demanda t elle. "Parce que la première fois qu'il m'a embrassé, il était très brusque et ce n'était pas agréable du tout. En fait, Je l'ai frappé et je me suis cassé la main, donc ce n'était bien bien du tout."

"Tu t'es cassé la main en le frappant?" grognais-je. Puis j'ai eu un déclic. "Attends une minute! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, la première fois qu'il t'a embrassé?!"

"Euh...C'était avant ta naissance, lorsque j'étais encore humaine." Maman me regardait l'air coupable, tandis que papa ressera ses bras autour d'elle. Je savais qu'il n'aime pas Jacob, donc la pensée de lui et maman s'embrassant doit être horrible.

"Mais c'est écoeurant!" protestais-je. "Il aurait seulement été...Oh, ouais, les loups-garous ne viellissent pas. Mais même, c'est dégoûtant!"

"Nous avons été très proches" admis maman. "Lui et ton père se sont battus pour moi à un moment donné."

J'ai senti mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. "TROP D'INFORMATIONS!" hurlais je. "C'est horrible! Tu veux dire que je lui sert de vêtements de rechange après maman? Urgh! Je vais devoir discuter sérieusement avec ce type, ou loup, ou qui que ce soit!"

Je suis sorti comme un ouragan de la pièce, murmurant ce que j'allais faire la prochaine fois que je verrai Jacob.

Ma bonne humeur était anéanti. Le fait d'avoir un père qui lit dans les esprits ça craint vraiment.

BELLA

Nous avons vu notre fille quitter la salle, ses poings serrés de colère alors qu'elle maudissait Jacob.

Je me suis retourné pour faire face à Edward, qui avait un énorme sourire sur son visage parfait.

"Tu es content de ça, n'est ce pas?" lui demandais je.

"Hmmm...Peut être."

.................................................................

**Moi je dis la pauvre!!! hihihi**

**Review please...**


End file.
